Buddy Armstrong
Moveset Ground-based Basic attacks *'Neutral attack:' Swings her knife twice and then lunges forward with it. *'Forward tilt:' Thrusts her palm forward. *'Up tilt:' Slashes her knife upward. *'Down tilt:' Swipes her knife left and right. *'Dash attack:' Pulls out Brad’s bike and rushes forward. *'Forward smash:' Attempts to stab someone by rapidly swiping her knife. *'Up smash:' Lunges forward and then swipes upward. *'Down smash:' Performs a weaker version of her down special. G.P.T. Pummel Throws *'Grab:' Grabs an opponent with her hand. *'Pummel:' Force feeds the opponent Joy. *'Forward throw:' Pushes the opponent forward with a blast from Yado’s trumpet. *'Back throw:' Kicks an opponent in the groin. *'Up throw:' Thrusts the opponent upward as if they were a basketball. *'Down throw:' Piledrives the opponent. Floor attacks *'Front:' Swats her knife quickly. *'Back:' Slides backward. *'Trip:' Slides forward. *'Edge:' Stabs her knife into the platform before pulling herself up. Aerials *'Neutral:' Curls into a fetal position. *'Forward:' Throws a weak punch. *'Back:' Thrusts Yado’s trumpet backward. *'Up:' Does a headbutt. *'Down:' Swings her sword downward. Special Moves Neutral Special - Stab Buddy first draws her sword and enters a charging state. After she’s done charging, Buddy swings the sword twice up and once down before thrusting it forward. This move is incredibly fast and powerful even at a low charge. Side - Sleep Bomb Buddy goes into her inventory and pulls out a sleeping powder-filled smoke bomb. The initial throw can be angled in any direction by pressing anywhere on the D-Pad or rotating the control stick and is affected by the gravity of the stage. Once the bomb is thrown and makes impact, it will explode in a small radius with a 50% chance to cause an opponent to fall asleep. The duration of their slumber is dependant on their damage total. Up - Throat Lunge Buddy lunges forward with her sword out. If she connects with an opponent, she will first stab the opponent with her sword before jumping into the air and slashing them. There’s a rare chance that this move could be a one-hit KO. Down - Flash Buddy lifts her shirt for a moment, disregarding all of her dignity. This will always trigger 3 seconds of stun, but there’s a 25% chance that it will trigger horniness as well. Final Smash - The Hit List Buddy stands back as the List emerges from the ground; alternatively, if she is on the stage The List, she looks up at the list. She can then select a name from the List by using either the D-Pad or control stick. Whoever Buddy chooses will take more damage from her for 30 seconds. Animations On-Stage Entrance *Buddy appears in shadow initially before asking “Ready to play?”. Idle animations *Nibbles on a candy bar. *Adjusts her bandages. *Looks about. Taunts *'Up:' Holds her knife out threateningly. *'Side:' Pulls off her mask before putting it back on. *'Down:' Has a brief hallucination of Brad before shrugging it off. Crowd Cheer *'Voice: '''Male *'Line: "Buh-dy! Buh-dy!" *'''Pitch: Single K.O. sounds Buddy has no sounds upon being knocked out. Victory Screen Victory theme 2:32 - 2:40 of Buddy's theme. https://youtu.be/Ce1YQoAOJLs?t=2m32s link Win poses *Stands over the dead body of Big Lincoln. *Looks up at the List, which has all the names of the fighters crossed out. *Tells Rando it’s okay that she lets go. She then falls off-screen. Lose *Seen in her Joy Mutant form. Category:Female Category:Sword Wielders Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Sigma Category:Playable Characters Category:LISA Series Category:Cults